en la oscuridad, tu y yo
by Thea Serpens
Summary: la historia cambio por un error del enemigo, convirtiendo ambos bandos en aliados, provocando la casi extincion de las demas razas y ganando un rival que aunque menos poderoso igual de inteligente, la prosperidad de la comunidad magica depende de ellos...
1. Exordio

**Intr.**

**Tu, ¿quien eres? ¿como eres? ¿Que piensas? ¿que quieres? ¿que amas? Tu vida, ¿La has observado alguna vez? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te has detenido alguna vez a pensar en ti, en tus proyectos, en tus fracasos, en tus éxitos, en tu vida?... Lo has hecho?... Nosotros ya no.**

**Vivimos en las sombras, escondiéndonos de ellos. La cacería empezó hace mucho, dos años para ser exactos, cuando los enemigos intentaron evitar que nos ocultáramos entre aquellos revelando nuestra existencia, haciendo apariciones en publico, causando el terror, el horror, el temor y sobre todo rabia y la ira...**

**Lo lograron; mataron a todos los que encontraron y a los de su misma raza que ocultaban la nuestra; los llamaron traidores y les dieron muertes violentas y dolorosas de las que para ellos era imposibles escapar. A mi me toco ver como mataron a mi familia, a mi madre embarazada de mi hermanita y luego a mi padre después de obligarlo a presenciar la muerte del ser que mas amaba, vi las lagrimas en los ojos de mi madre y como me miraba, pidiendo solo Dios sabe que cosas... yo..., yo vi sus rostros, uno y cada uno de los rostros de sus asesinos y el de sus familias y jure..., jure venganza como muchos de los nuestros lo hicieron.**

**Desde entonces no vemos los rayos del sol, matamos para conservar nuestras vidas y por cobrar las de nuestros seres queridos ya caídos, la noche es nuestra cómplice, ahora todos somos lo que una ves odiamos, y lo peor...**

**los que antes fueron nuestros enemigos ahora son nuestros aliados...**

**Ahora solo nos queda rogar a Dios por nuestras vidas y al diablo por las suyas... o... tal ves sea todo lo contrario?... ja... y eso a quien le importa ahora...**

Esto es el prologo de una historia que hace un montón inicie, es oscura debido al momento de mi vida en que la escribía y que ya no está porque lo supere pero prometo intentar continuarla durante esos días en los que estoy bien dark y necesito sacarlo de alguna manera menos obvia para mi familia, debo decir que de los reviews depende su continuación o su cancelación…

Gracias a Rochy true y a gabrielita

Shecc


	2. El presente

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni gano dinero o cualquier otra cosa con escribir esta historia más que el simple placer de expresarme._

**El Presente**

Desperté creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, como todas las noches lo hago, pero una vez mas la realidad se cernió a mi, era cierto….

Encendí mi lámpara de noche y su luz sofocó mi visión, parpadeé un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarme al resplandor mientras buscaba a tientas mi varita sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

"_Otra vez_"

Me dirigí al baño toalla en mano mientras en mi mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de mi pesadilla nocturna "_o debería decir ¿diurna?_" pensé mordazmente. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo "_culpable_" casi podía jurar haber visto esas palabras grabadas en mi frente "_tanto tiempo en esto, y ¿aun no te acostumbras?_" y allí estaba otra vez la puta parte de mi cerebro que se cree una versión femenina de Malfoy.

Abrí las plumas de la regadera mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj de baño a mi lado "_tengo poco tiempo_" rápidamente me deshice de la bata y me introduje al agua, era el único momento en donde todo, absolutamente todo lo olvidaba y mi mente quedaba en blanco, libre, libre de culpas, de prejuicios, de dolor…

Oí a alguien tocar la puerta suavemente, era la señal, debía apurarme; tome la toalla y enrollé mi cuerpo con ella dejando mi cabello húmedo mojarlo todo a mi alrededor, varita en mano salí al encuentro de la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

— Ginny — dije para llamar la atención de la chica parada frente a la ventana que mostraba un paisaje de un cielo despejado de nubes.

— Es extraño — la oí decir en un susurro a penas audible.

— ¿El que? — la mire atentamente, pareció apenas percatarse de mi presencia

— Nada, olvídalo — dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme — te están esperando, les diré que no tardas — camino lentamente hacia la puerta, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse tras Ginny, sequé mi cuerpo con un movimiento de mi varita, con premura me coloque la ropa interior y saqué la camisa de un perchero abotonándola torpemente por la prisa seguida del pantalón y las botas planas, todo en negro, color que había adoptado por uniforme todas las noches gracias a su capacidad de camuflajearse.

Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y serví un poco de comida a Crookshanks y al salir tome la cazadora que pendía del pomo de la puerta.

Caminé lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas por el largo pasillo que conducía al hall, donde seguramente estarían ya todos reunidos.

— hasta que finalmente se digna en honrarnos con su presencia, no ¿señorita Granger?— fue el "agradable" recibimiento por parte del profesor Snape a mi llegada.

— yo…lamento la demora, señor, se me hizo tarde y…

— creo que ya todos lo pudimos notar, no creo que sea necesario perder mas tiempo del que ya se ha perdido gracias a usted, o si?— "_si, el siempre tan amable_" pensé cuando fui interrumpida por sus sarcasmos.

Mire a los demás, ataviados también en ropas oscuras y las largas capas de viaje que nos cubrían del frió.

— Ahora que finalmente estamos todos aquí— dijo al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada mordaz —les daré las indicaciones

Saco un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo interno de la túnica y luego de examinarlo dijo con voz impersonal — por mi parte he nombrado al Sr. Nott y al Sr. Malfoy jefes de escuadrón, mientras, la Profesora McGonagall prefiere a la señorita Granger y al señor Potter— al escuchar su nombre Draco amplio su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Snape mas que pronunciar escupió los nombres de los Gryffindor.

— Por lo que hemos decidido que en esta misión y solo por esta vez— hizo una pausa para mirar burlonamente a Harry y Hermione — los cuatro serán jefes de escuadrón — podría jurar que percibí una atisbo de decepción en su voz y en su mirada…

Las capas rozaban la hierba crecida del jardín formando un sonido espectral, como susurros al viento vaticinando el objetivo de los marchantes.

------_FLASHBACK_------

— Como el profesor Snape acaba de decir, yo me haré cargo de un grupo — se oyó la voz de Malfoy con autosuficiencia elevarse entre el silencio abrumador de los presentes — el cual… estará formado por lo siguientes integrantes: Lovegood, Patil…Parvati, Zabini y…. Winter — dijo enrollando y quemando con un incendio el pergamino donde momentos antes había estado la lista — el resto…irá con Potter.

—Bien, en este baúl se encuentra el armamento para la misión de hoy, están separados en pequeños cubículos con sus nombre, recuerden mantener sus mentes frías durante la misión y principalmente, regresar, los quiero ver a todos mañana y listos para el entrenamiento — fueron las ultimas palabras que nos dirigió Snape antes de retirarse ondeando la capa al caminar y adentrarse en la oscuridad del pasillo hasta desaparecer de nuestras vistas. Estoy segura que cada uno de nosotros deseo que sus palabras se hicieran realidad….

------_END FLASHBACK_------

Ahora estamos todos aquí parados unos al lado de otros, la brisa helada acariciando nuestros rostros, moviendo nuestras ropas en un baile lento y tenebroso que lleva su ritmo, todos varitas y armas en manos frente a la puerta detrás de la cual toda seguridad quedara eliminada, olvidada, detrás de esas puertas de hierro solo seremos ellos y nosotros, listos para una vez más intentar burlar a la muerte.

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de la historia, es muy soso pero apenas es una introducción, espero que mi imaginación de para hacer el resto mas emocionando con mucha acción y sangre (jajaa es broma) o tal vez no 0.o…. bueno solo Dios sabe lo que mi desquiciadamente escriba.

No comentare nada del capitulo porque no pasa nada, solo mi adorado tío Snape tan bello como siempre jeje y una un poco y solo un poco cambiada Hermione (si en algún momento me salgo del carácter de ella me mandan un cyber jalón de orejas)

Espero ver sus opiniones, criticas constructivas (las destructivas no les presto atención), acepto tomatazos y todo lo demás.

Saludos Shec


End file.
